Never Make Shy People Mad Or You Will Regret It
by Naruto Loves Fruit Star
Summary: The gang finds Orochimaru... Finally, but before that Naruto and Hinata hook up... But not everything turns out like a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST AND CHOKE ON A CUPCAKE… AND THEN ROT IN A CORNER. **t

Dude this is just so you know that me and my friend are writing this story together. Even though we are a lot alike, there is one major difference. She is strong about her opinions, like the KibaxHinata, and is physically strong too. I am a NarutoxHinata, but she is a tomboy and I am not so she… I'm drabbling about this just so ya know that if you see some weird things like laksdjflkjawu or suddenly different scenes, or a chapter gone missing, you will know that we were disputing on who should be with whom.

Sorry disputing again. The story takes place two and a half years later. Everyone has changed and yada yada ya.

_Thoughts are like this_

**Inner selves are like this**

AND YELLLING IS LIKE THIS!

Hinata is a some what tomboy and Sakura, TenTen, and Temari are best of best friends… But Sakura is the closest to Hinata.

Sakura may or may not get over her obsession of Sauske. And Ino has. (Weird) Sakura is a full trained Medic Nin and is a doctor at Konaha Hospital.

Sorry this is short but we're getting bored of writhing this so now on to the next chapter. (That actually tells the story)

By the way, the strong tomboy is Katari of the Crescent Moon.dd

And the one with the original idea is, FireStar.


	2. Naruto and Hinata Hook Up Finally

**READ THIS AND YOU WON'T BE DOOMED TO BE POOPED ON BY A BIRD AND THEN ROT IN A CORNER.**

BEEP BEEP BOOP BA BOOP DA DO DING! **WAKE UP NARUTO YOUR'E GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!**

"Oh dude it so gosh darn early…" Naruto said groggily.

Processing… Processing… Processing… "OH MY GOSH MY ALARM CLOCK IS TALKING TO ME!!!!!" Naruto was fully awake now.

When Naruto heard no more he brushed it off, got dressed and went to the hot springs to meet with the Pervy Sage.

When he finally gets there after doing everything

"What's up Pervy Sage?!" Yelled Naruto from across the training grounds.

The Toad Sage gave him a skeptical look, "To start it off, YOU'RE LATE!!!!! AND HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY NOT TO CALL ME THAT TO GET IT DRILLED IN THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS!!!!!"

Naruto swiped off the Sage's words like dead bugs on the windshield. "So… Anyway, why did ya have to call me out here so early?"

"Well… it's been a while since I taught you the open the "Nine-Tails chalkra"."

"Yeah so?" replied the tired Naruto.

Sigh "Never mind…" he looked over "anyways we've located Orochimaru."

"YOU'RE SURE!?!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YES!!!" Pervy Sage yelled back, " and you need to tell Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata to meet in seven days at the edge of town okay?"

"Anything-"

"No just go darn-it!!!"

Near the hospital… wait no **in** the hospital

"Hey!" Naruto walked up to the front, "Sakura has a new mission next week and I need to tell her the details, NOW!"

Sakura came up, "WHAT IS IT NARUTO I WAS TREATING A-"

"Sakura we've located Orochimaru!"

looks over & stares emptily "Really…?" Sakura said.

"Yeah… look, go tell Shikamaru ok? We're meeting in 7 days at the edge of town… I'll go tell Hinata."

"Yeah you'll tell Hinata your girlfriend."

"WHAT!!!"

"Nothing…"

_Like Hinata would ever take me on a date…Sigh_

At the three poles

"Oh, Hinata" said Naruto. Hinata was standing at the pole doing one of her hobbies of staring off into space waiting until the space aliens came.

Crack Hinata spun around, and came face to face with Naruto. She blushed furiously. He started out with the classic, "Hinata your face is red do you have a fever?"

_Naruto is so stupid as not have realized that after how long? That I'm blushing because I like him?!!! Baka… _"No Naruto, I'm fine, how are you today?" Hinata said in a sweet voice hiding her thoughts.

"Oh… I just came by to tell you that in a week you, me, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kiba. And the Pervy Sage is going to join us too. To uh, go try and retrieve Sauske." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Hinata nodded in agreement. They were both thinking the same thing; that this would be their first mission together in a few years. They were both friends and both liked each other more than that but neither of them knew what to start at.

"Um…" they both said in unison.

Hinata opened her mouth, "You go…"

She was cut off by Naruto who said, "No, you go first."

"Um, well Naruto, I was meaning to tell you, that uh, I like you more than a friend!" In a hurried tone. **Do you really? **_OMG WHOS THERE! _**Go on I'll tell you later.**

"Yeah me too," Naruto said, (Kinda more serious when he's older hu?) "do you want to eat ramen together tonight?"

Hinata was at lost for words, _Wow! Naruto finally asked me out after all these years!_** But is it what you really want? **_Well du I've always wanted that. _**It's all your choice but don't come running to me when he dumps you or cheats on you. **_But… YOU ARE ME!!!!! _**Took you long enough, you got me, but no more advice from Miss Inner Hinata!!!! **_Yeah sure you do that. _She only nodded, ignoring her inner self.

"You okay Hinata you're all spacey," Questioned Naruto. "And that's great you decided that you wanted to go out to ramen with me."

"See ya at eight." Yelled Naruto in his good-bye.

"See ya!" Hinata yelled back.

Hinata swelled with confidence _I talked to him with out fainting! And did Naruto just ask me on a date? _

**NOTE TO ALL READERS- AFTER TWO AND A HALF YEARS WENT BY, SAKURA AND HINATA ARE BEST OF BEST FRIENDS. **

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY, AND IF YOU DIDN'T I HOPE YOUR EYES BURN OUT AND THEN YOU STAGGER INTO A CORNER AND ROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**The bold thoughts are Katari of the Crescent Moon, and the italic thoughts are Fire Heart. **


	3. Chapter 3

"SAY WHAT!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as she pulled Hinata to the hospital court yard.

"PLEASE Sakura don't yell so loud!" Hinata said looking around at all the people staring at them with a look that said, "Crazy. Crazy. Crazy…"

"YOU HAVE DINNER WITH NARUTO TONIGHT!?! _AND_ YOU TOLD HIM YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN A FRIEND AND HE AGREED!?! SO NOW YOU HAVE A DATE WITH NARUTO!?!?!?!?"

"Yes I'm happy too!" Hinata said, "AND STOP YELLING!!! I mean like hell you've known that I liked him since before we graduated from Ninja Academy!… and then three or four months ago he started liking me," _Hell yeah!!!_ "And now we both know we like each other. Do you comprehend???"

"OK, Hinata if you insist then you'll have to let me do you're make-up."

"What _is _make-up?"

"THE STUFF YOU PUT ON YOUR FACE, now COME ON!!!" Sakura yelled as she pulled Hinata away.

At the waterfall

Naruto lied on his back seeking the answer to his question, or maybe the question itself. Note: **_this_** is regular thought **_Iruka sensei wouldn't understand this… I won't even consider asking Pervy Sage…_**

****"But little did Naruto know he'd have to take Pervy Sage's advice anyway." A mysterious voice said in the background.

"Hey Naruto! You should be getting ready for the mission!" Pervy Sage yelled form a distance.

"Not right now Pervy Sage I'm busy!" Naruto yelled back.

"So get your fat ass, and what? Hmm… Let me guess it's a girl," Pervy Sage said as if he knew every thing.

Sigh "Yeah it's Hinata… she likes me more than a friend and I like her more than a friend and now I have a date with her and-"

"Say no more!!!" Pervy Sage announced, "I will help you! You see you have to…"

_**DUDE, IF I TOLD WHAT HE SAID, US AND OUR INNIOCENT EYES WOULD BE ROTTING AWAY IN A CORNER… NO JOKE…**_

"… And that is what you do!"

Naruto walked away slowly, his left twitching uncontrollably. **_I know Pervy Sage is perverted but that… that idea… it makes my stomach tie in a twisted knot that will need therapy to undo. _**Naruto shuddered.**_ Just thinking of thinking about it may make me wither in a corner. What goes through his head!?! Oh Gods wait; I really don't want to know. _**Naruto shuddered again as he walked to his apartment.

Later at the ramen shop… _finally! _**(Every good thought comes to an end… Mwahahahahaha… Ha… Ha… Ha… This is getting boring…)**_XD _

Naruto arrived right on time; he was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit. _I'm not very dressed up am I_**. Some boyfriend you are, you don't even dress up for your first date! **_Shut up! _**Why don't you shut up… For I am you!!! Mwahahahahaha! **_Ahh! I'm going mad!!!_ **Look, there she is. **_Look there she is! _Naruto looked up and what he saw almost made him faint.

Hinata stood in the beam of moonlight. She was wearing her normal jacket and pants, but her face had… Make-up!?!?!?!?!!! Her lavender eyes were complimented with a light blue eye shadow. It was faint, but it was there, it was a light pink blush on her face. She wasn't wearing any lipstick, but she look nice… no not just nice, but beautiful. Naruto felt guilty for not dressing up a little at the least. He looked up at Hinata and said, "You look beautiful Hinata."

"Thank you Naruto," she said, "you look… nice."

After the awkward moments of stupidness, they finally sat down. The Ramen Lady admired the two and then took their orders, "Naruto, its about time you asked this girl out. What would you two lovebirds like?"

"Were not a.." Hinata started.

"What would you like hun?" The Ramen Lady repeated.

"I would like an Ultra Meaty Ramen please!!!" Naruto chimed.

Hinata glanced at Naruto in disgust, recently, Hinata had gone vegetarian after they had to do a mission at a meat farm, "Veggie Ramen please."

The Ramen Lady walked off and left the awkward couple. They talked about random stuff until their ramen came. After muttering thanks, they dug in.

"Naruto," Hinata said trying to make a conversation, "umm… so what's up with Sasuke and Orchimaru?"

"Well Ero Sage said that Orochimaru needs a new body every few years so he is training Sasuke to be his new body but Sasuke doesn't know that and that's mainly why we're getting him… but by the time we get there Itachi will be back to get me and personally I know Sasuke will go after him and pick a fight."

"Do you think we'll actually get him," Hinata asked.

"I made a promise, I won't break it," Naruto said with that great confidence that Hinata admired. The night lingered on with a lot less awkward vibe and Hinata felt better.


End file.
